los giros de la vida
by Ryoko Hisoka
Summary: La vida nos da sorpresas que nos hacen desvariar. Algunos no las tomamos en cuenta y eso nos puede pejudicar. Kai Hiwatari ignoró las consecuencias, y ahora pagará por sus errores. KaixOCcap 6 actualizado
1. Default Chapter

Caminaba por las frías e iluminadas calles de Japón. El joven de cabello bicolor y diecisiete años se cubría del frío con una chaqueta de color negro. Vestía lo de siempre, pero su humor no era el mismo.

Esa noche no había dormido bien. Todo el día pasó normalmente, sus amigos, gracias a Dios no lo habían fastidiado, pero el extraño sueño de esa noche era el que lo tenía de mal humor.

¿Es que acaso fue desagradable? ¿Fue algo molesto? No, no lo era. Se trataba simplemente de algo que no podía descifrar, y eso lo perturbaba completamente.

En esos momentos, en los que caminaba sin rumbo por la ciudad, se dio cuenta de que se hallaba en un parque. De repente, escuchó un ruido, como de gente corriendo. Supuso que quizás era la gente que corría todas las tardes, pero con ese frío era algo muy raro.

Pronto pudo divisar bien a quien se acercaba. Era una figura extraña, vestida con un abrigo negro y una gorra del mismo color.

La figura corría hacia él, volteó hacia atrás y en un descuido tropezó frente a Kai.

La gorra cayó, y un hermoso y rizado cabello rubio cayó sobre los hombros de la chica.

Kai pudo ver también un par de ojos verdes. Los ojos más lindos que hubiera visto jamás. Aunque… le parecían conocidos.

La chica se alteró, volteó hacia atrás nuevamente, recogió la gorra y se dispuso levantarse cuando llegaron varios hombres y muchachos vestidos de negro y café y rodearon a la chica y a Kai.

"Lindsay, entréganos a la bestia" ordenó el chico que traía lentes, aparentemente el líder. Lindsay, este nombre le parecía conocido a Kai.

"!no no y no! se los he dicho miles de veces, no lo haré" respondió la dama rubia mientras se levantaba.

"no te pregunté si querías, te ordené que me la dieres."

"¿y desde cuando sigo tus ordenes?"

"a partir de ahora" dijo el chico, chasqueó los dedos, y todos los chicos apuntaron con sus beyblades.

"!no obedecí a Boris y mucho menos te obedeceré a ti ahora!"

¿Boris? ¿era posible? ¿esa chica era de la abadía Valcov? Kai no se lo explicaba, pero sentía la necesidad de auxiliar a la dama en apuros.

"déjenla en paz" ordenó el joven dueño del dranzer.

"¿y si no quiero?"

"no te pregunté si querías, te ordené que la dejarás en paz" respondió con un tono y una mirada amenazantes.

La dama no se explicaba por que un completamente extraño la ayudaba. Y en realidad no creía necesitarlo.

"oye niño, no necesito tu ayuda, yo puedo sola contra estos bribones, lo he hecho toda mi vida" vaya comentario para una chica tan bonita. Le molestaba bastante.

La chica de sus bolsillos sacó un beyblade de color rojo cual sangre.

Los demás lanzaron sus blades también y se desató una batalla de todos contra uno.

Lindsay parecía buena, pero no lo suficiente como para vencerlos. Kai, inconscientemente, lanzó su blade también.

"oye ¿Qué haces?"

"te ayudo"

"te dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda"

"¿acaso tengo que obedecerte o algo?"

"mph"

Kai se hizo cargo de algunos a los que eliminó fácilmente, y Lindsay acabó con los demás.

El líder ordenó la retirada y todos se marcharon, dejando a Kai y a Lindsay solos.

"te dije que no lo hicieras"

"no podía dejarte a ti sola."

"gracias" contestó sonriéndole. Pero acto seguido, ella se desmayó. Kai oportunamente la atrapó, e intentó hacerla reaccionar, pero no pudo. Ya anochecía, así que lo mejor era llevarla a su casa.

CAP 2

Lindsay se despertó. Estaba en una habitación bastante amplia y desconocida, temió por un momento, y se acercó a abrir una de las cortinas para ver hacia fuera y tratar de identificar el lugar.

Pronto se percató de que era noche ya. Se espantó más. De pronto escuchó la puerta abrirse, se volteó rápidamente, pero al ver que se trataba de Kai, se calmó un poco.

"veo que ya estás mejor" dijo Kai al verla despierta.

"sí, me encuentro bien. Gracias por ayudarme ¿dónde estamos?"

"en mi casa, te desmayaste y tuve que traerte, también vende tu pierna, estaba muy herida" Lindsay bajó la vista, y efectivamente, traía puestos unos vendajes en su pierna derecha. Fue por aquella herida que le hicieron esos sujetos en la pierna que se había tropezado.

"muchas gracias, a disculpa ¿cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?"

"no lo dije"

"lo siento, ¿podrías decirlo?"

"mi nombre es Kai"

"Kai, entiendo, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lindsay" y al decir esto, mostró una sonrisa de lo más agradable, que hizo a Kai ponerse nervioso por un fugaz momento.

" dime ¿quiénes eran esos sujetos? ¿y por qué te perseguían?" aquella sonrisa se desvaneció, y esos ojos se bajaron y nublaron.

"ellos son beyluchadores rusos, me han estado persiguiendo durante años por que quieren quitarme a mi bestia bit."

"¿de donde conoces a Boris?"

"¿conoces a Boris?"

"si. Dime ¿cómo lo conoces?"

"pues… yo solía practicar en su abadía, pero escapé en cuanto se desintegró"

" ¿cómo llegaste ahí?"

"¿esto es un interrogatorio o qué? Escucha, te agradezco que me hayas ayudado, pero no puedo quedarme, corres peligro si estás conmigo, así que si por favor, me muestras la salida, me iré"

"bien, adelante"

Kai la acompañó hasta afuera. Comenzaba a nevar pero a ella no le importó, se fue tras darle las gracias nuevamente a Kai.

Kai no cenó esa noche. Aún recordaba la mirada triste y fría de Lindsay cuando le preguntó como había llegado a la abadía Valcov.

Decidió dormir temprano, así que se acostó.

Pero esa noche, aquel sueño lo acosaba de nuevo………

Se veía a sí mismo cuando niño, dentro de la abadía, en un lugar oscuro. De pronto una luz salía detrás suyo, y podía ver una figura de brillantes ojos verdes que estaba llorando al verlo. Luego Boris aparecía detrás de ella, y la niña se transformaba en una especie de demonio.

Ese demonio se acercaba a él y de pronto……….. Kai despertó.

Otra vez ese sueño ¿qué significaba? ¿qué?


	2. el torneo callejero

CAP 3

Tyson, Max, Kenny y Hilary estaban en el parque para entrenar un poco. De repente, se detuvieron al ver a alguien inesperado.

"B-Boris" exclamó Kenny sorprendido al verlo del otro lado de la acera. Boris no los notó, pues parecía estar buscando algo.

Boris se fue rápidamente, y todos se calmaron un poco.

"¿qué hace Boris por aquí?" preguntó Hilary

"no lo sé, pero no hade ser nada bueno" dijo Max

"¿creen que Kai sepa algo?" cuestionó Tyson.

"quizás. Sería buena idea preguntarle" respondió el jefe.

En la práctica, al blade de Tyson se le averió el anillo de ataque, así que debían ir a la tienda por uno nuevo.

En la tienda, fueron atendidos por la más linda chica rubia que hubieran visto jamás.

La chica tenía una mirada muy fría que les recordaba mucho a Kai.

"disculpa, ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?" preguntó Tyson.

" no lo creo."

En fin. Ella los atendió, y los chicos se llevaron las piezas que necesitaban.

Esa mañana, Kai estuvo en su casa todo el día. Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en ese sueño, y en Lindsay. Esa chica de su sueño, tenía unos ojos idénticos a los de Lindsay ¿podría ser ella?

Al día siguiente, Kai recibió algo extraño en el correo. Era una invitación a un torneo de beyblade, pero no era cualquier torneo, era una especie de torneo callejero, y se le invitaba a participar.

Hace tiempo que quería un nuevo reto, así que tal vez participaría. Para hacerlo debía ir a una tienda a confirmar su asistencia, así que decidió ir hacia allá.

Mientras tanto, los compañeros de Kai, fueron desafiados por alguien en el parque.

Se trataba de alguien cubierto con una capucha algo extraña.

"¿tú eres el campeón mundial de beyblade?" preguntó el extaño.

"sí, así es, soy yo"

"quiero desafiarte"

"je, eso quieren muchos, con gusto acepto tu reto"

"vaya que eres impetuoso niño, pelear contra alguien que no conoces, eres increíble"

"ya no soy ningún niño"

" eso veo. Bueno, empezemos ya. 3, 2, 1 ¡let it rip!"

ambos arrojaron su beyblades, Tyson se dispuso a atacar, pero el blade del extraño comenzó a girar sobre la tierra levantando nubes gigantes de polvo, después, solo se pudo ver que Dragoon salía disparado y dejaba de girar.

"¿cómo pudo pasar esto?" exclamó Tyson aún sorprendido.

"es que no estás acostumbrado a beyluchadores callejeros" empezó a decir su contrincante mientras se quitaba la capucha, revelando el rostro de una linda joven de unos 18 años, cabello negro y ojos violetas, muy hermosa.

"¿eres mujer?"

"!pues claro tonto!"

"jeje lo siento"

"olvídalo, vaya campeón mundial, reprobaste mi examen"

"¿examen?"

"para entrar a un torneo, no lograste pasar, lo siento mucho"

La chica dio media vuelta, y se fue tan rápido como llegó, dejando a todos con una tremenda duda.

En la tienda de beyblade, Kai fue a registrarse, pero a quien vio ahí, fue una sorpresa aún más grande que el torneo en sí.

CAP 4

"¿Lindsay?" titubeó el bicolor al ver a la chica ahí.

"¿Kai? ¿qué haces aquí?"

"ah, veo que se conocen" intervino una chica un poco mayor que ellos, de cabello negro y vestida de violeta y azul. "mi nombre es Samantha Rogers, y organizo el torneo de beyblade callejero, por lo que veo aceptaste la invitación."

"un minuto. Sam, ¿invitaste a Kai y a Tyson lo rechazaste?" preguntó Lindsay.

"jejeje, es algo que me pareció divertido"

"¿rechazaste a Tyson?" cuestionó Kai algo sorprendido.

"sí, es un inútil que no me pudo vencer. En cambio tú, ayudaste a Lindsay contra esos sujetos, en agradecimiento, y reconocimiento por tus habilidades." Sonrió Sam.

"¿en qué consiste este torneo?" preguntó Kai dudando aún.

"son diversas pruebas. Cada beyblade debe tocar diez puntos de un campo de batalla, el primero que llega con los diez puntos y sin que algún oponente lo venza, es el ganador. Lindsay te podría explicar, ella es la campeona."

"no gracias, sólo vine a registrarme." Contestó Kai fríamente. Lindsay le causaba una sensación de nervios, y de nostalgia, como si la hubiera visto antes incluso de la batalla contra los que la atacaban.

Flashback

Antes de que Lindsay despertara, cuando la llevó a su casa para ayudarla.

Kai la acostó en la cama de una de las habitaciones. En ese momento se le quedó viendo. Era tan bonita, esa piel tan blanca, y esos rizos rubios, lucía tan tranquila y linda, que le daban deseos de tenerla así por siempre. Un sonrojo leve apareció en sus mejillas; realmente le ponía nervioso estar tan cerca de ella, pero no era una sensación desagradable, al contrario, le agradaba sentir eso.

No, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ella era una completa desconocida, no podía sentirse de esa forma hacia ella.

Decidió salir, y volver después, para cuando despertara.

Fin del flashback

Nuevamente se sentía así, nervioso, ansioso de estar con ella, pero debía evitarlo.

"¿cómo me registro?" preguntó a Sam.

"por ahora tengo que salir, pero Lindsay puede anotar tus datos ¿lo harías por favor?"

"claro" contestó la rubia.

Samantha se retiró, dejando a Kai y a Lindsay solos. Lindsay pidió algunos datos a Kai y los anotó en una computadora.

Después de esto, Kai se fue.

La verdad, él necesitaba aclarar un poco su mente, Lindsay se le hacía familiar pero ¿de donde?

Lindsay por su parte, se había molestado un poco por ver a Kai ahí. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía, no desde lo que había pasado.

Flashback

Se ve a una pequeña niña con coletas altas en un callejón oscuro siendo llevada a un lugar.

"Lindsay, hoy veremos que tan fuertes se han vuelto tú y tu bestia bit, este día pelearás contra Kai Hiwatari" le dijo una voz sombría.

"pero yo no quiero jugar contra él"

"no importa, lo harás"

Fin flashback.

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla derecha de la chica. Se sentía bien saber que Kai estaba bien, pero verlo tan frío, y que él ni siquiera recordase algo de ella, eso sí le dolía.


	3. el ataque

CAP 5

Ray iba a llegar de visita ese día. Tyson y compañía fuero por él al aeropuerto, pues, aunque él les dijo que no lo esperaran, querían darle una sorpresa.

Camino al aeropuerto, encontraron un par de personas corriendo por la calle siendo perseguida por un grupo aún más grande de gente.

Tyson rápidamente reconoció a una de las perseguidas, era la misma chica que lo había vencido, y la otra parecía ser la extraña joven de la tienda de beyblades. Rápidamente, Tyson guió a todos a averiguar qué pasaba.

Por fortuna, las chicas se pudieron esconder, pero cuando los blade breakers llegaron al lugar, los extraños beyluchadores decidieron atacarlos.

"miren, estos son los sujetos que destruyeron la abadía." Dijo uno

"genial, si los eliminamos nuestros planes se realizarán"

"ataquemos"

Y así comenzó una batalla. Tyson y compañía no sabían por qué los atacaban, pero debían ganarles de todos modos.

Por desgracia, los extraños eran más que ellos, y tenían problemas, cuando de pronto, llegó Ray y lanzó su blade.

"¿Ray? ¿qué haces aquí?" le preguntó Tyson.

"estaba camino a tu casa, y decidí ayudarlos."

"gracias amigo"

La batalla continuó, y aún tenían problemas. Entonces, ella apareció y comenzó a ayudarlos.

"hola chicos ¿necesitan ayuda?"

"tú eres la beyluchadora del parque ¿cierto?" reconoció Tyson

"preferiría que me llamaras por mi nombre, Sam."

"jaja, no podrán ganarnos, ni aunque sean los campeones mundiales y la campeona callejera" se burló uno de los seis extraños.

"¿campeona callejera?"

"y organizadora del torneo, si me ayudas con esto te explicaré con detalles."

"de acuerdo, ¡ataca Dragoon!"

"vamos driger"

"Draciel, adelante"

Los cuatro atacaron al mismo tiempo, y terminaron por vencer a esos chicos desconocidos.

"demonios, nos vencieron."

"rápido, vámonos"

Y así huyeron, dejando solos a los blade breakers y Sam.

"muy bien hecho Sam, gracias." Lindsay salió de su escondite y felicitó a su amiga.

"fue gracias a los blade breakers."

"Tyson ¿no es esa la chica rubia de la tienda de beyblades" le preguntó Hilary.

"les presento a Lindsay, ella trabaja conmigo en mi tienda de beyblade, y es también la campeona callejera de beyblade"

"momento ¿no eras tú?" trató de aclarar Max.

"esos sujetos no salen del pasado, Lindsay ha sido campeona durante tres años seguidos"

"ahora explícanos bien ¿qué es ese torneo? ¿y por qué dijiste que yo jamás podría entrar?"

"de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Un torneo callejero consiste en una especie de carrera de obstáculos, en la que, al mismo que pasas los obstáculos, peleas con otros beyluchadores, hasta que solo algunos llegan a la meta."

"ja ¿y eso es difícil?"

"bastante, considerando las artimañas que utilizan ciertas personas. Y el hecho de que no pudiste con Sam en una batalla normal" aclaró Lindsay.

"además Tyson, este tipo de torneos no son para alguien con tu carácter. En este tipo de competencia no se busca la fama o la gloria, no hay cámaras, ni público, solo los familiares y amigos de los competidores, y claro, algunos excompetidores que saben del torneo. No creo que algo así te interese. Pero si quieres puedes venir, el torneo comienza mañana, ve a la tienda, y de ahí nosotras te llevamos."

"está bien, iremos"

"que bien, anda Lindsay, vamonos."

"esperen" Ray las detuvo.

"¿si qué pasa?"

"esos sujetos que las perseguían ¿por qué lo hacían?"

"por que planeamos recuperar lo que nos pertenece" dijo una voz detrás de ellos, y Lindsay entró en estado de pánico al verlo. Un joven de cabello rojizo, y terriblemente amenazantes ojos color ámbar era quien se dirigía a ellos.

"¿qué demonios haces aquí Vlad?" preguntó Sam indignada al ver al sujeto.

"¿quién es él?" cuestionó Hilary a Sam.

"Vlad, el líder de aquellos tipos"

"no puedo creer que hallan tenido que pedir ayuda a los blade breakers. Son realmente patéticas. Sam ¿por qué no entregas a Lindsay de una buena vez? Te ahorrarías muchos problemas."

Sam miró a Lindsay, estaba completamente aterrada, incluso temblaba, y al parecer no podría hacer mucho en caso de una batalla.

"vete Vlad, no queremos problemas"

"me iré, pero recuerda, que no las dejaré en paz hasta que me hayan entregado eso."

El pelirrojo dio media vuelta y se fue.

Su actitud no había agradado mucho a los chicos, Sam estaba molesta, y tratando de calmar a Lindsay.

"vendrán mañana ¿cierto?" Sam solo los miró.

"claro" respondieron los chicos al unísono, y esto dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de Sam.

"que bien. A Kai le dará gusto verlos." Y se alejó junto con Lindsay.

¿Kai?¿lo habían escuchado bien? ¿Kai estaría en el torneo?

Kai estaba en su mansión, aburrido debo decir. No sentía ganas de practicar, ni de ver televisión, y tampoco tenía hambre.

Caminó por las habitaciones de su casa, hasta que llegó a la puerta que daba a la biblioteca.

Su abuelo solo a veces lo dejaba entrar ahí, y como ahora se hallaba de viaje, era una buena oportunidad para sacar algunos libros y llevarlos a su alcoba para leerlos después.

Abrió la puerta, y entró. Era un sitio enorme, al que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Buscó entre todos los libros, sacando uno que otro cuyo título prometiera una buena lectura.

Pronto recordó acerca de un libro que le había interesado bastante. Su abuelo, según recordaba, lo había guardado en un estante, fue ahí, y pronto lo encontró.

Se hallaba en un lugar algo alto, y al tomarlo, este cayó atrás del estante.

"oh genial, ahora tendré que moverlo" se quejó, y empujó en estante.

Sin embargo, en esa pared, había algo que seguro jamás había visto.


	4. secretos

CAP 6

Kai vio una especie de puerta. Levantó el libro, y curiosamente, este tenía una delgada llave. Kai la tomó, y con ella trató de abrir la puerta, pero no lo logró, al parecer, esa llave era de otra cosa, aún así, la tomó y la guardó en su bolsillo.

Volvió a empujar el estante, y con los libros que tenía, salió de la habitación.

Al día siguiente, en la tienda de beyblade de Sam.

Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny y Hilary llegaron a la hora acordada, ahí, los recibió Sam.

"hola chicos, que bueno que hayan venido, síganme, estamos por comenzar." Dijo ella mientras los guiaba a la parte trasera del edificio.

"no es por molestarte, pero ¿vas a hacer un torneo en un lugar tan angosto como este?" preguntó Max.

"no" contestó la chica abriendo una puerta en la parte de atrás, de ahí, se veía una escalera descender. "el torneo lo hago en un almacén de mi familia, este es solo un pasadizo"

el grupo comenzó a bajar a través de esos escalones, y luego de recorrer un gran pasillo, subieron de nuevo, llegando así, al gran almacén del que hablaba Sam, que más bien parecía un verdadero estadio a juzgar por su tamaño.

"aquí es, en este lugar se realizará la carrera"

"es increíble" exclamó Hilary.

"vamos, no se queden atrás, deben tomar sus lugares, por allá están las gradas, siéntense allá mientras yo me encargo de los preparativos finales" indicó Sam yéndose hacia otra parte.

Los invitados tomaron sus lugares, y al parecer la competencia estaba por iniciar.

Kai, por su parte, había llegado a través de otro camino, que fue le fue indicad por Lindsay. Tenía preparado a dranzer, y se sentía confiado en sus habilidades.

Al llegar, unos sujetos le pidieron su tarjeta de admisión, la presentó, y finalmente entró al gran lugar.

No le sorprendió la cantidad de gente, no era ni mucha ni poca, sin embargo, el ambiente se sentía algo tenso.

Sin tomarle importancia, se sentó en la parte de atrás, en los pasillos. Había varios beyluchadores, nada llamativo, pero, ahí apareció ella, la chica rubia buscada por Boris, Lindsay.

Ya lo sabía, ella competiría, pero no esperaba verla tan pronto. Usaba un saco negro similar al de la vez que la rescató, y además, veía su beyblade con cierta tristeza. Aún se preguntaba qé tenía ella que ver con Biovolt, y porqué le parecía tan conocida.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, los combates comenzarían. ¿el sistema de juego? Los primeros ocho en llegar a la meta pasaban a la siguiente parte.

Todos los beyluchadores salieron, y grande fue la sorpresa de Tyson y compañía al ver a Kai entre ellos.

"¿ese es Kai?" preguntó Tyson incrédulo "¿qué hace él en este torneo? Ni siquiera a mí me dejaron entrar"

"calma Tyson, seguro él sí superó la pureba de Sam" dijo Ray

"miren ¿no es esa Lindsay?" Kenny reconoció a la chica.

"vaya que se ve seria" Notó Hilary.

Sam, como buena anfitriona explicó todas las reglas sobre el torneo, y después de su señal, todos comenzaron.

Varios chicos, reconocieron a Kai como campeón, y comenzaron a atacarlo, creyéndolo una amenaza, sin embargo, sus ataques no fueron suficientes, y el chico se deshizo de ellos fácilmente. Lindsay, por su parte, en lugar de luchar contra quienes la atacaban, se dedicaba a esquivar y avanzar hasta que llegó a la meta.

Después, llegaron otros cinco, seguidos de Kai, y otro chico que llegó tras él.

La gente alababa a Lindsay, mientras que a los amigos de Kai, les sorprendía que ella hubiera vencido al chico.

"Kai" Tyson bajó hacia donde estaban lo beyluchadores, solo pare ver a su amigo, y todos iban con él "¿por qué no nos dijiste que ibas a participar? Te hubiéramos venido a apoyar"

"Tyson ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó el bicolor, pues no se esperaba a Tyson ahí.

"Sam nos invitó a ver el torneo" respondió Max que llegaba junto a los demás.

"nos sorprendió mucho que no ganaras" comentó Ray.

"eso es porque se concentró más en pelear que en objetivo de la competencia" Lindsay llegó diciendo estas palabras, todos se sorprendieron de verla, y aún más Kai, pues en esta ocasión, Lindsay mostraba una mirada de lo más fría. " no sé por qué Sam los invitó, pero debo decirte Kai, que si realmente quieres una posibilidad, debes concentrarte más en tus objetivos ¿o es que acaso no tienes uno?"

"por supuesto que lo tiene ¿verdad Kai?" trató de defender Tyson, sin embargo, el joven no respondió "¿Kai?"

él sólo dio media vuelta y se fue.

"Lindsay ¿cómo pudiste decirle eso?" regañó Max algo molesto.

"yo, no quería que se involucraran en esto, ahora van a tener que pagar" respondió ella con la mirada algo baja, y se fue por un rumbo diferente al de Kai

"¿qué le pasa a esos dos?" cuestionó Kenny.

"a Kai no lo sé, pero de Lindsay sí sé algo" interrumpió Sam apareciendo de repente

"¿qué es Sam?" preguntó Hilary

" vaya que son despistados, el chico que llegó después de Lindsay, era el mismo que nos atacó ayer"

"¿él está participando?" dijo Ray

"todos los años lo hacen, meten a alguno de su grupo para vigilarla, con la esperanza de que pierda, o de encontrarle un lado débil. Sin embargo, no lo han logrado, pero este año, han enviado a su líder, el más fuerte de todos. Yo sé algo que ni ustedes ni Kai saben, y es que, Lindsay y él, se habían conocido antes. En la abadía Valcov."

"¿cómo? ¿Kai la conoce?" preguntó Max sin entender.

"la conoce, pero no la recuerda. Según lo que Lin me contó, hubo un incidente con el black dranzer, el cual provocó un gran desastre, y un trauma en Kai. Por lo tanto, sus recuerdos sobre todo lo que vivió en ese lugar quedaron bloqueados, inclusive ella"

"eso es muy triste" exclamó Hilary

"yo no sabía nada de eso" comentó Tyson

"muy pocos lo saben" dijo Sam con tristeza

"pero, cuando Kai volvió a ese lugar hace tres años ¿no se encontraron?" analizó Ray

"por alguna extraña razón, Lindsay pudo resistir toda su vida sin ser controlada, pero era tan buena, que la querían con los demolition boys, ella se opuso, y la mantuvieron encerrada en esa ocasión."

"ya entiendo, por eso Kai no la recuerda" entendió Max

"y por eso Lindsay nos dijo esas cosas" comprendió Tyson.

"por favor" pidió Sam llorando "no le digan de esto a nadie, la verdad, es que si Kai se enterara, sería muy duro para ambos, y Lin no me lo perdonaría, me he esforzado mucho por obtener su confianza, por eso.."

"no te preocupes" interrumpió Tyson "entiendo, en esta situación es mejor que Kai la recuerde por sí mismo ¿no es así?"

"exacto, muchas gracias por entender."


End file.
